Because The Sky Is There
by Cassidy Belacqua
Summary: Pikachu se réveilla et se rendormit tant de fois qu'il fut incapable de distinguer le rêve de ce qui ne l'était plus ; Pikapi lui manquait. Satoshi, Pikachu, TWT, captivité.


**Auteur :** Cassidy Belacqua (cassidy_b)

**Disclaimer :** l'anime _Pocket Monsters_ ne m'appartient pas. Aucun profit matériel n'est fait à partir de cette histoire.

**Nombre de mots :** 8100~

**Personnages :** Pikachu, Satoshi, ? (voir les notes).

**Avertissements :** bien que diffuses, violences consciencieuses sur petit être innocent. Angst.

**Notes :** TWT (ne prend place à aucun moment précis des séries de l'anime), focalisation interne (Pikachu) ; volontairement très élusif, très refermé et sans contexte particulier. Plutôt un travail d'ambiance.

Non-explicité (et _a priori_ compréhensible via quelques indices), mais basé sur une fan-théorie que l'on pourrait affilier au trope 'Luke, I Am Your Father' (i.e. l'idée que Sakaki soit donc le père inconnu de Satoshi).

Écrit en juillet-août 2011.

o

o

o

o

o

Il ignorait comment ils étaient arrivés là.

La raison s'était rapidement dessinée alors qu'il peinait à se réveiller, au travers de chuchotements qui ne le concernaient pas mais qu'il avait pu capter. Tout ceci ne lui avait néanmoins pas paru essentiel à ce moment.

Il n'avait pas immédiatement compris depuis quand et pourquoi ils étaient séparés : il était redevenu conscient, et _son _absence était la seule chose qui importait.

Ils _avaient été _arrachés l'un à l'autre.

Le terrain n'était pas hospitalier. D'ordinaire, il aurait essayé de se libérer de cette cage inconnue et pourtant familière (elles se ressemblaient toutes), apaisé par la conviction rassurante qu'_il_ viendrait le chercher s'il ne parvenait pas à briser ses barreaux et à s'enfuir de cette pièce aux murs blancs. Pourtant, sans sentir de liens ou de pression extérieure, il n'arrivait pas à bouger. Il n'avait pas voulu attendre, il connaissait trop les uniformes qui dansaient autour de ses paupières entrouvertes pour se sentir ne serait-ce que temporairement en sécurité, alors, il avait essayé de _l'appeler_, mais aucun son n'était remonté, et sa bouche était restée fermée.

Il perdit et reprit connaissance plusieurs fois d'affilée, et entre deux phases d'obscurité, la petite prison avait disparu, des murs gris avaient remplacé les anciens, et une fatigue qu'il ne s'expliquait pas s'était installée à l'intérieur de lui. Il pensa avoir peut-être rêvé ces premières discussions, ignorant toujours qui d'eux deux était le plus en danger.

Elles redevinrent réelles lorsqu'ils se réunirent.

Il savait qui était de l'autre côté de la porte avant même d'entendre la serrure cliqueter sous le coup d'efforts précipités. Puis, le battant s'ouvrit, les forces qu'il avait reprises lui permirent de bondir vers _lui_, et il sentit leurs deux corps s'entrechoquer, se retrouver, dans une explosion d'angoisses, d'épuisements et de réconfort. Leurs mots se surimposaient, désordonnés, et peut-être n'en auraient-ils tout de même rien compris s'ils étaient parvenus à les démêler ; tout ce qui comptait, c'était qu'ils entendissent et fussent entendus, qu'ils transmissent leur vie et leur présence contre le corps et dans l'esprit de l'autre.

Mais _il _était paniqué, et ce sentiment était si étrange, venant de lui, qu'une forme d'effroi se glissa entre eux, à la fois partagée et réappropriée de chaque côté.

« On va sortir d'ici », répétait Pikapi, « maintenant qu'on est ensemble », murmurait précipitamment Pikapi, « je ne les laisserai pas te toucher », promettait Pikapi, sa joue contre la sienne.

Pikachu comprenait surtout qu'ils _devaient _partir de cet endroit.

Ils essayèrent de s'enfuir, et n'y parvinrent pas.

o

o

La deuxième fois qu'ils se retrouvèrent, Pikachu réussit à émettre une faible plainte pour lui faire comprendre qu'il l'attendait (qu'il était éveillé ; en vie), mais il fut incapable de courir vers Pikapi lorsqu'il l'aperçut.

L'étreinte le serra et raviva des douleurs apaisées par l'immobilité, mais il se raccrocha à la chaleur, l'affection et la simple proximité qu'ils parvenaient à gagner. Leur séparation avait été brutale et presque instantanée, il se souvenait seulement de la course dans un couloir brillamment éclairé, du moment où il s'était réceptionné au sol pour essayer de leur faire gagner du temps, des Démolosse qui aboyaient. Cela avait paru si facile, si coutumier, suivre les indications de Pikapi, rester attentif aux moindres gestes de ses adversaires, même s'il se sentait lourd et faible, et sans doute Pikapi avait-il compris qu'il fallait en finir en un seul coup, il se rappelait le mot crié et les éclairs qu'il avait voulu leur envoyer.

Il ignorait depuis quand il ne pouvait plus lancer la moindre attaque, mais peut-être cette torpeur s'était-elle lovée en lui pour remplacer ses capacités, depuis qu'il avait traversé cette pièce blanche.

Il y avait eu du noir et du rouge devant ses yeux, il avait tenté une esquive, il avait voulu retourner vers Pikapi, puis, comme un jeu, il y avait eu des chocs et des accrocs qui s'étaient déplacés le long de son corps, même s'il se débattait, même s'il sentait ses tentatives de répliques échouer, pathétiques et humiliantes pour sa vitalité d'antan, il y avait eu un bruit de fond, des taches de couleur trop vives pour qu'il les attrapât, des pattes, des yeux brillants, les mains de Pikapi qui essayaient de le protéger, et Pikachu avait cherché à ne pas s'en remettre à lui, à se dépêtrer par ses propres moyens, mais les morsures brûlantes avaient finalement rappelé la nappe d'obscurité. Elle s'était abattue sur lui de toutes ses forces.

« Je suis désolé », essaya de balbutier Pikapi contre sa fourrure.

La tentative fut humide et désemparée. Pikachu n'aurait pas non plus pu la deviner grâce aux mouvements de ses lèvres tremblantes, mais il l'entendait. Il y avait bien longtemps que les mots n'étaient devenus qu'un moyen de communication parmi d'autres, entre eux, différent seulement parce qu'il permettait à l'extérieur de comprendre leurs échanges.

Pikachu frotta doucement sa tête contre son cou.

_Tu es là. Tout va bien._

« Ils ont… _Il _a… »

Les bras de Pikapi desserrèrent leur embrassade, et Pikachu s'inquiéta de ne pas avoir senti une main quitter son dos lorsqu'il la vit remonter et balayer les yeux brillants de son humain.

Des petits pansements clairs égayaient ses doigts et ses bras, rehaussés par un bandage autour de son poignet, comme une manifestation physique de ce souvenir confus où les dents des Démolosse luisaient. Pikachu s'agrippa à la veste de Pikapi, enfonçant ses pattes arrières dans le tissu afin d'assurer sa prise, et tendit difficilement sa tête pour passer sa langue râpeuse sur le contour de ses yeux imbibés. Les larmes naissantes de Pikapi n'étaient pas amères, juste chaudes, insipides, et, Pikachu la sentait rouler sur le bout de sa langue, gorgées d'une rage emmagasinée qu'il n'avait probablement pas libérée à sa juste mesure. Il pouvait imaginer sa voix, si altière, ordonner et crier qu'on les relâchât, il pouvait se représenter ses gestes brusques et son visage fermé en face des ombres qui les menaçaient.

Au-dessus de sa peau rougie, les yeux de Pikapi l'observaient.

Son corps était encore endolori, Pikachu n'avait aucune idée de son état, découvrait seulement que des endroits avaient été pansés lorsque le contact des doigts de Pikapi s'effaçait au beau milieu de ses caresses sans faire disparaître la légère pression de ses mouvements, ses sensations peinaient à revenir, il se sentait épuisé, et Pikapi le percevait certainement. Mais ils étaient tous les deux réunis, et c'était la seule condition pour tourner la situation à leur avantage. Pikachu affermit son regard, sourit, hocha la tête, l'air décidé, et poussa une exclamation en lui donnant toutes les forces qu'il avait pu rassembler, afin que son illusion fût au moins convaincante.

Les douleurs se faisaient tantôt précises et incisives, localisées, puis se diluaient en une impression sourde qu'il était incapable de combattre. Son corps se traînait, il avait du mal à soulever sa queue, à garder son équilibre, et il savait d'instinct qu'il nécessitait du repos à défaut de plus de soins.

Mais maintenant qu'ils étaient ensemble, ils iraient mieux.

o

o

Lorsque Pikachu se réveilla sans savoir quand il s'était endormi, il ne parvint pas à bouger et ses paupières mirent plusieurs minutes à s'ouvrir.

La grande pièce était silencieuse, _vide _autour de lui.

o

o

Les bras qui l'entouraient étaient familiers. Plus que tout, il aurait été incapable de ne pas reconnaître l'odeur de Pikapi, franche, saupoudrée de soleil, d'énergie et de rires.

Sa voix était distincte, également, elle vibrait dans l'air en trémolos apaisants, même si sa forme était stridente, remplie de hargne et de venin. Une autre personne était audible, et Pikapi l'interrompait tellement, refusait avec une telle force de _discuter _que Pikachu eut besoin d'un peu de temps avant de comprendre qu'ils étaient peut-être supposés se parler.

Il capta seulement une donnée de l'échange lorsque la voix plus grave sembla insinuer que (Pikachu le savait et l'avait appris pendant des années, il aurait été le plus à même d'expliquer en quoi il s'agissait d'un fait avéré, ce fut probablement pour cela qu'il put le distinguer) Pikapi n'était pas n'importe qui, qu'il était spécial, ou précieux, ou unique, ou, Pikachu perçut le sens à défaut des syllabes, qu'il était _important_.

Les muscles de Pikapi se tendirent, il le serra davantage, trop, peut-être, involontairement, et ses mots explosèrent, résonnant comme le tonnerre annonçant l'orage – Pikachu n'en attrapa qu'un fragment, il comprenait que Pikapi vouvoyait _l'autre_, mais Pikachu entendait clairement qu'il ne le faisait pas par déférence, simplement pour marquer une distance teintée de dégoût. Il était furieux, frénétique et autoritaire. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour le calmer, ou bien de soutien et de protection face à ce qu'il désapprouvait. Pikachu ne voulait pas être privé de son rôle, ils faisaient toujours tout ensemble, ils vivaient au même rythme ; il ne le laisserait pas seul.

Maladroitement, il dégagea son museau du torse de Pikapi, enfonça l'arrière de son crâne dans son coude et tâcha d'attirer son attention. Son adresse se transforma en gémissement étouffé, mais il fut suffisant. Pikapi relâcha quelque peu son étreinte et baissa rapidement ses yeux vers lui.

Cela ne dura qu'un instant, avant que Pikapi ne se détournât et ne regardât l'autre, en face de lui, mais lorsque leurs regards s'étaient rencontrés, Pikachu avait constaté qu'il était inquiet.

« _Vous _avez pas le droit de nous garder ici. »

Il était en colère, se répéta Pikachu, et il était incapable de l'aider. Il ne pouvait que laisser les sons gorgés de la voix de Pikapi, de ses intonations, de ses élans décidés, cavalcader autour de lui. Sa présence se glissait dans son corps, il n'avait pas besoin de saisir les bruits parasites ou la parole des étrangers.

Écouter drainait déjà ses forces. Il voulait se concentrer sur l'essentiel.

« C'est de _votre_ faute si Pikachu est malade ! » grondait Pikapi. « On n'a rien à faire ici. On s'en va. »

Il n'avait aucun mal à recréer le visage de Pikapi dans son esprit. Il savait que sa mâchoire se contractait entre chaque phrase. Il connaissait les modulations adoptées par son regard dans ces occasions, et c'était probablement l'unique chose que ceux qui recevaient sa fureur auraient pu voir, parce qu'à chaque fois que ses iris se durcissaient, ses pupilles semblaient assombrir ses yeux, et le feu d'ébène qui s'allumait en eux n'offrait que deux alternatives à ses destinataires, se détourner ou se laisser consumer. Pikachu était différent, cependant, il pouvait habituellement contempler ce qui ne lui était pas dédié sans recevoir ces brûlures immatérielles. Il tira même un soupçon de chaleur en imaginant ses yeux briller avec intensité, en sentant la noblesse et l'intransigeance qu'il devait dégager.

« Je m'en fous ! Ça n'a rien à voir avec nous ! »

La fierté de Pikapi continuait à résonner comme un point de repère au milieu du brouillard, mais celui-ci s'épaissit à nouveau lorsque Pikachu sentit l'air se déplacer, poussé par un mouvement extérieur.

Une ombre, une autre présence, trop près, puis déjà loin, et il entendit, au-dessus de lui, un claquement sec, inattendu ; le corps de Pikapi lui transmit la vibration qui le bouscula vers sa droite. Cela ne fut qu'un réflexe involontaire, cela ne dura qu'un instant, mais il recula. Pikachu comprit qu'il titubait, perdant momentanément sa stature et sa stabilité (_comme s'il était malmené_), puis la force fut inversée et Pikachu le sentit prêt à foncer en avant.

Mais Pikapi avorta son élan. Pikachu n'aurait pas pu expliquer l'origine de cette connaissance instinctive : il était sûr que l'attention de Pikapi s'était à nouveau focalisée sur lui.

Lentement, Pikachu rouvrit les yeux. Le visage de Pikapi était là, au-dessus de lui, peut-être un peu flou, Pikachu avait du mal à le définir, il percevait tellement de choses qu'il avait quelques difficultés à distinguer par quels sens il les appréhendait. Une certitude lui soufflait que Pikapi pensait à lui, alors Pikachu se contenta de l'accepter et, d'un murmure chétif, prononça son prénom avec affection, tentant de donner une place à sa voix au milieu des bruits importuns.

Le silence qui suivit lui évoqua la respiration bloquée d'un équilibriste soudain mal assuré de son pas.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais _vous _écouter ? » demanda Pikapi, lentement, calmement parce qu'il avait de nouveau les yeux posés sur lui, même si Pikachu n'était manifestement pas l'être auquel il s'adressait.

D'autres sons s'écoulèrent de la bouche étrangère.

« Et je m'en _fiche _! » cria à nouveau Pikapi, sincère et exaspéré.

Quelque chose n'allait pas, pensa Pikachu alors qu'il recommençait à perdre le fil de sa voix. Tout lui semblait anormalement difficile et trop peu familier. Bien des fois, il avait senti l'urgence de Pikapi se teinter d'une défiance affichée, il reconnaissait cela, mais de la même façon que sa perception du monde lui rapportait des informations floues qu'il lui fallait filtrer, des éléments restaient hors de sa portée, il ne comprenait pas le comportement de Pikapi ni les émotions qui l'agitaient, la plupart lui échappaient.

Pikachu tarda à flairer les nouvelles odeurs, à apercevoir les visages qui se glissaient derrière eux, et il ne trouva pas d'énergie pour en avertir Pikapi : il vit tout juste une main gantée se coller rapidement sur la bouche de son humain et le tirer en arrière, et la dernière chose qu'il sentit avant de lâcher prise avec la réalité fut les bras qui l'arrachèrent à ceux qui le protégeaient.

o

o

Sa conscience du monde réapparut soudainement, et Pikachu aurait certainement voulu se rendormir tant il lui parut brusque et agressif, presque irréel, porteur d'un goût d'inconnu, comme un mauvais rêve, si ce qui l'avait arraché du sommeil n'avait été un signal qu'il ne pouvait pas ignorer.

Pikapi criait.

Quelque chose le faisait crier, quelque chose que Pikachu n'identifiait pas encore, une chose contre laquelle Pikapi se dressait, une chose qui menaçait Pikapi, une chose qui réclamait qu'il défendît Pikapi, une chose qui rendait nécessaire qu'il fût auprès de Pikapi, éveillé et compétent.

Pikachu se força à ouvrir ses paupières.

La lumière assaillit ses yeux, drue, froide et dénuée de la tendresse du soleil. Artificielle. Il ne détestait pas ces éclairages, même s'ils étaient loin d'être ses préférés : il s'y était habitué, il les sentait l'envelopper dans les centres et les arènes, mais dans ces conditions, il nécessitait une chaleur pour remplacer celle qu'il ne recevait pas du ciel (Pikapi était trop distant pour la lui apporter), il avait besoin d'une présence qui lui ferait pleinement réaliser qu'il restait libre, même à _l'intérieur_, et Pikapi n'était pas assez près. Se relevant avec difficultés, préférant rester à quatre pattes pour être sûr de ne pas tomber, Pikachu fit lentement basculer son poids en avant et travailler ses muscles pour effectuer un pas vers la voix de Pikapi, un pas en avant, souleva un autre membre pour continuer…

Le premier coup s'abattit dans son ventre, brouilla à nouveau la netteté qu'il commençait à extraire dans sa confusion ; emporta son corps entier dans un mouvement qu'il ne maîtrisa pas ; lui fit perdre son accroche du monde, et Pikachu reconnaissait la sensation d'envol imposé, la force qui l'entraînait, il savait qu'il pouvait encore tourner la situation à son avantage et limiter les dégâts qui suivraient, il fallait qu'il reprît son équilibre (_ne cherche pas à respirer !_), qu'il profitât de l'impulsion pour exécuter sa propre pirouette et reprendre possession de ses moyens (_tourne sur toi-même !_), mais il n'y arrivait pas, il parvenait tout juste à sentir mais ne percevait rien. Il s'abattit contre une surface dure et détermina sa verticalité seulement lorsque son poids le rappela au sol, la chute le vidant d'un air qu'il pensait avoir totalement expiré.

Un bourdonnement dans sa tête lui rappela qu'il n'allait pas bien, mais, au moins, il appréhendait maintenant son environnement, les voix se faisaient plus distinctes, la lumière moins violente, les masses floues qu'il avait entraperçues reprenaient une forme discernable, et son esprit reprit conscience de ses priorités.

« Pikachu ! Lâchez-moi, _lâchez-moi _! »

Pikapi continuait de crier. Il pouvait le voir, à présent, retenu par des uniformes noirs, les bras tendus, protestant de tout son corps et de tous ses mots, tentant de griffer les épaules et de mordre les poignets de ceux qui l'enserraient, de marcher sur leurs pieds, de leur donner les coups de genou qu'ils méritaient, se tendant en avant, en arrière, sans discontinuer, cherchant le moyen de leur faire lâcher prise, et refusant d'abandonner tant qu'il ne l'avait pas trouvé. Il était loin, trop loin, mais il n'y avait aucun mur pour les séparer et le sol restait le même entre eux (_de la fausse terre battue, comme dans les arènes, une spécificité du terrain, pas son élément, celui qui annonçait les difficultés avant qu'elles ne s'avançassent, jouer avec adresse serait une nécessité_), la seule chose qui fragmentait la distance entre lui et Pikapi, le seul obstacle qui se dressait entre lui et Pikapi était…

Ses joues n'émirent aucune étincelle préventive lorsqu'il se releva (il essaya), mais Pikachu gronda en reprenant une posture défensive, toujours accolé au mur en cas de besoin, serrant les dents et affichant toute sa hargne devant l'ennemi qui avait ouvert les hostilités, déterminé à ne pas laisser les griffes du Sablaireau qui lui faisait face le toucher à nouveau. Il allait certainement devoir combattre. Il pouvait se servir du mur comme appui. Il lui faudrait probablement compter sur sa précision à défaut de son attaque et de sa vitesse. Même sans sa foudre et sa rapidité, il pouvait toujours mordre et griffer, ou au moins se faufiler, rompre la vigilance de Sablaireau et retrouver Pikapi. Le plus urgent consistait à être auprès de lui.

Sablaireau ne bougea pas, ne fit aucun geste indiquant qu'il allait attaquer. Il restait debout, tendu et dressé, ses ombres éthérées s'échappant faiblement de la base de ses pieds, fragiles et multipliées par des sources de lumière opposées, presque surréel, comme s'il n'était lui-même qu'une projection. Pikachu ne nota aucun mouvement autour, glissa un coup d'œil en direction de Pikapi, réalisa qu'il avait presque cessé de chercher à se libérer. Il écoutait quelque chose, quelqu'un, Pikachu le voyait dans ses yeux et réalisa qu'il avait encore une fois oublié d'étendre ses perceptions au monde au-delà de Pikapi, mais lorsqu'il se concentra, une autre voix (la même qu'avant ?) était en train de mourir, et Pikapi recommença à secouer sa tête, furieux et déterminé à s'arracher de la masse qui le retenait.

« Bien sûr que _non _! » cracha-t-il. « Hors de question que je– c'est juste– »

Un court sifflement retentit dans la pièce, et il remit tout en mouvement.

Trop rapide pour que Pikachu pût courir hors du point qu'il visait, Sablaireau abattit une de ses pattes à l'endroit où il se trouvait ; Pikachu plongea sur le côté et roula sur lui-même pour lui échapper, sentant l'air déplacé par l'attaque frôler sa fourrure. Désorienté, il chercha à se relever, sans savoir comment distribuer son poids, dans quelle direction foncer.

« Pikachu ! » s'enquit Pikapi, avec une pointe d'alerte, et Pikachu finit par comprendre.

La deuxième série de griffes frôla ses côtes, et ce fut suffisant pour lui faire perdre son équilibre. La première revint dans son champ de vision et disparut pour frapper sa joue droite, forçant son corps à reculer, poussé par une impulsion trop puissante pour qu'il parvînt à la freiner.

« Pikachu ! »

Percutant une nouvelle fois le mur (ou le sol ?), il essaya de faire ressurgir son électricité, se concentra pour tenter d'en réunir suffisamment avant de la décharger, garda son attention focalisée sur cette sensation, s'accrocha à cette idée, même quand le tranchant des pattes glissa contre son cou en menaçant de l'entailler. Il pouvait utiliser cette proximité, Statik pouvait paralyser un type Sol, Statik pouvait paralyser Sablaireau, tout serait alors plus facile s'il y–

« _Attention ! _»

… mais il n'y avait rien.

Un nouveau coup s'enfonça dans son ventre, l'emprisonnant contre le mur et l'empêchant de respirer. Un autre laissa une emprunte brûlante contre l'une de ses joues. Un autre fit bourdonner le sol en-dessous de lui, un autre assombrit les lumières, un autre lui arracha la sensation détaillée des impacts qu'il recevait, un autre, un autre, un autre, un autre, un autre, un autre…

« Arrêtez ça ! Lâchez-m… non, Pikachu, _Pikachu _! »

Personne, rien ne parvenait faire disparaître la voix de Pikapi, et tant qu'il était là, tant que Pikachu pouvait encore l'entendre, tant qu'ils étaient _ensemble_, il pouvait, il devait, il voulait rester auprès de lui.

Pikachu rejeta violemment son poids vers l'arrière, frappa sa tête contre le mur, mais fit jaillir sa queue en avant, perçut la résistance lorsqu'elle fouetta le membre ennemi qui le maintenait, profita de la diminution de pression pour se tortiller (_utiliser le mur pour rebondir, s'y agripper, aller vite pour ne pas tomber_).

L'extrémité de ses pattes glissa sur le sol, il patina et tenta de ne pas perdre sa stabilité (_assure tes arrières_), baissa la tête pour éviter un balayage, se contorsionna vers sa droite pour ne pas être touché par son retour, estima la direction qu'il devait se fixer (_bondis, maintenant !_), et s'écroula à nouveau.

« _Pikachu ! _»

Il n'arrivait plus à bouger. La magie diffusée par la voix de Pikapi s'était sans doute évanouie ou, en tout cas, n'agissait plus sur lui (_fais quelque chose !_, il n'y arrivait pas, _dégage-toi_, il ne pouvait plus-)

« S'il te plaît, relève-toi, éloigne-toi, non, non, _non ! _»

Le poids qui s'abattit sur son dos sembla écraser son visage et comprimer ses entrailles et enserrer ses poumons et briser les articulations de ses pattes et paralyser tout son corps, et il ne le sentit pas partir mais distingua le moment où un second impact l'atteignit dans le ventre, lui arrachant une plainte bruyante, sèche et dénuée d'air, qui résonna entre ses oreilles comme un claquement métallique.

« Arrêtez ça ! »

Un autre coup fit rebondir sa tête contre le sol.

« Non ! »

Un autre l'y enfonça, l'y appuya, il ne savait pas, il n'arrivait plus à définir à quel niveau il se trouvait.

« Pikachu ! »

Un autre parvint à rendre la douleur de nouveau discernable quand l'inconscience était sur le point de l'appeler ; le suivant percuta cette boule ardente qu'il savait présente et avait réussi à ignorer, et elle explosa pour se répandre dans son corps.

« _Pikachu ! _»

Un picotement sur sa joue se transforma en aiguilles sur le point de percer sa peau, les goulées d'air qu'il tentait difficilement d'avaler se forçaient en réalité un chemin dans son corps, une série de cris perçants et désordonnés pulsaient à l'intérieur de sa tête, s'entrechoquant, se combattant, s'exterminant les uns des autres en une série de hurlements déchirants, les battements de son cœur étaient remplacés par les frappes frénétiques d'un étranger.

« Lâchez-moi ! Pikachu ! »

Au milieu des grésillements et des explosions qui bourdonnaient dans ses oreilles, la voix de Pikapi l'empêchait de partir. Il savait qu'il devait se relever (_relève-toi !_), ouvrir les yeux (_ouvre-les !_), reprendre un point d'appui, mais tout était si lourd, si difficile à comprendre, le monde semblait se refermer sur lui, l'empêchant de trouver un passage pour s'y glisser, pour y _vivre_, comme s'il ne voulait pas de lui, comme s'il le rejetait, comme s'il cherchait à le faire disparaître parce qu'il n'avait aucune place à lui offrir.

« Tout ceci arrive par ta faute », énonçait lentement la même voix grave que dans le semi-rêve qui avait précédé. « Tu es l'unique responsable. »

Les mots suivants, toujours aussi détachés, se noyèrent dans la nappe sombre et immatérielle qui clapota dans son crâne. Pikachu tenta de se retrancher à l'intérieur de lui pour mieux évaluer son état, mais l'extérieur le happa à nouveau.

« Bien sûr que non ! Je m'en fiche ! » continuait de rejeter Pikapi pour faire taire cet étranger.

La provenance de sa voix changea de côté : Pikachu s'aperçut qu'il avait été balayé par une attaque, qu'il était sans doute le seul à avoir bougé. _Le mur_, reconnut-il en retombant, sans même essayer de rouvrir les yeux pour se faufiler à l'abri. Un nouveau coup s'abattit quelque part, il le sut sans arriver à sentir ce qu'il broyait.

Encore…

« Pikachu ! » criait Pikapi dans une vibration précipitée, irrégulière, hystérique, qui semblait écorcher sa bouche pour en sortir.

… et encore…

« Pikachu ! » répétait Pikapi, paniqué, rempli d'une angoisse qui le terrifiait et achevait de le paralyser.

… et encore…

« Pikachu ! »

… et encore…

« Arrê– »

… et encore…

« Pika– »

Il entendit les syllabes se bloquer dans la gorge de Pikapi, y rester emprisonnées, menacer de l'étouffer, et retomber comme une cascade asphyxiante sur la source qui les avait émises.

Pikapi hoqueta.

(… _encore_…)

Pikachu ignorait s'il l'imaginait, ses inspirations suivantes sifflèrent sourdement, comme s'il ne parvenait pas à les mener jusqu'à leur terme, comme s'il découvrait que le mécanisme ne fonctionnait plus, qu'il était cassé et inutilisable.

« Arrêtez », murmura peut-être Pikapi.

Pikachu n'en était pas certain, le froissement de ses oreilles tirées et malmenées (irritées, brûlantes, tordues) l'empêchait d'être sûr de ce qu'elles transmettaient.

(… _encore_…)

« Arrêtez », essaya d'articuler Pikapi.

(… _encore_…)

Peut-être que Pikachu confondait son propre gémissement avec la voix de son humain, elle paraissait si faible en se surimposant au sien…

« S'il… vous… »

Mais Pikapi n'arrivait plus à parler, n'offrait aucun autre son que Pikachu aurait pu essayer d'écouter. Ou peut-être était-ce lui qui n'arrivait plus à rien distinguer, songea-t-il faiblement, peut-être allait-il rester éternellement prisonnier dans cette apathie intériorisée, sans le moindre lien avec le dehors, désormais privé de l'existence de Pikapi…

(… _encore_…)

Pourtant, il y avait ces sons, ces mots, ce message de cet étranger qui faisaient frissonner son corps sans qu'il sût ce qu'il avait entendu, juste par réflexe, parce que le nom de Pikapi était prononcé, qu'on lui demandait…

« S'il… » tenta-t-il de balbutier, « s'il vous plaît… »

(… _encore_…)

Il ne s'adressait pas à lui, et quelque chose se déchirait, Pikachu en avait la connaissance instinctive, même s'il ne savait pas ou plus quand et comment et pourquoi et où et _quoi_ et _si_…, quelque chose qui crissait et mordait, cassait l'air et les sonorités, lentement d'abord, comme le fossé créé par un accroc qui remontait, se frayait un passage forcé sur une surface jusqu'ici solide et sécuritaire, rompait un tissage jusqu'ici efficacement serré, avalant voracement tout ce qu'il rencontrait.

Un crépitement, comme une alerte avant la catastrophe, et sans comprendre si Pikapi y mettait fin ou s'il provoquait justement cela, tout explosa.

« Je suis désolé ! » s'exclama-t-il brusquement, hors d'haleine, précipitamment. « Je suis désolé ! »

(… _encore_…)

Ses hurlements avaient la texture des pleurs, quelque chose de lui, et Pikachu ne parvenait pas à s'en réjouir, pourquoi, alors qu'il sentait, entendait, percevait Pikapi, ils…

« Pardon, je suis désolé, s'il vous plaît, pardon, _pardon _! »

(… _encore_…)

« Je suis désolé ! Pardon ! _Pè– _»

Et tout fut noir et silencieux.

o

o

Peut-être la vérité se résumait-elle ainsi : Pikapi était le premier menacé, mais trop important pour être mis en danger.

o

o

Il aurait voulu ne plus rien sentir, fermer ses sens pour ne plus être lacéré par des sensations, mais la présence de Pikapi aurait certainement disparu, elle aussi, s'il se l'était permis (il était là, Pikachu était dans ses bras, il distinguait le visage de Pikapi contre ses oreilles et son front, ils étaient _ensemble_, ils _étaient_, cela leur suffisait pour être capables de tout).

Une odeur d'impuissance flottait autour d'eux. Pikachu ne parvenait pas à se rappeler comment bouger pour la chasser, et Pikapi, recroquevillé, le serrant contre lui, semblait la renforcer en cherchant à les en protéger.

« Pardonne-moi. Pardonne-moi. Pardonne-moi », répétait-il, ses syllabes rongées par ses pleurs, contre lui, _pour _lui.

Bercé par ses sanglots, il laissa les larmes de Pikapi nettoyer ses plaies.

o

o

Il parvint à reconstituer le système que l'on cherchait à leur imposer.

Pikapi avait toujours été fougueux et indomptable, intrépide et hostile au compromis. Il _agissait_, il ne tolérait pas de rester inactif devant ce qu'il désapprouvait, il se créait une solution si toutes celles qui lui étaient proposées ne le satisfaisaient pas. Il était prompt à prendre des risques s'il le fallait, il refusait que l'abnégation des autres dépassât certaines limites alors qu'il ne s'en était jamais créées, franchissait spontanément la ligne pour mettre sa vie en danger. Il ressentait la douleur (Pikachu l'avait trop entendu la hurler), il ne cherchait pas à se faire du mal (Pikachu savait qu'il détestait la sentir chez les autres, mais aussi chez lui), il tenait à son intégrité (Pikachu savait qu'il adorait sa vie), mais il était incapable d'accepter que des évènements pussent menacer qui que ce fût. Il risquait d'emporter ses compagnons dans des situations périlleuses ou de faire des mauvais choix, par colère et par manque de jugement, et invariablement, il se mettrait en avant pour concentrer les souffrances et les sévices.

Il n'était pas fragile ; son existence l'était.

Pikachu le savait depuis le début. L'étincelle d'affection qui avait marqué la naissance de leur lien avait jailli alors que Pikapi s'était dressé pour recevoir des blessures à sa place. Ce jour-là, il s'était promis d'assurer sa protection, de l'empêcher de recommencer, mais–

(Tant de fois, tout se répétait sous différentes formes, il avait peur pour lui, il ne voulait pas le perdre, il ne le supporterait pas, _il ne supportait pas cela_, Pikapi s'interposait, s'écroulait et ne répondait plus dans ce rêve insistant, comme pour lui remémorer une scène dont il ne se souvenait pas ; Pikapi tombait sans avoir la moindre prise pour se raccrocher après avoir cherché à secourir quelqu'un qu'ils venaient juste de rencontrer ; Pikapi disparaissait sous ses yeux après être enfin parvenu à le retrouver ; Pikapi était enserré par des courants d'eau et n'arrivait plus à respirer, Pikapi était entouré par des flammes et ne trouvait aucun moyen de s'échapper, Pikapi était sur le point d'être écrasé, Pikapi était frappé, mordu, griffé, étranglé, battu, criait, laissait échapper un souffle qui pouvait toujours être le dernier…)

Pikapi n'était pas effrayé par ce que l'on pouvait menacer de lui infliger. Il sauterait à la gorge de quiconque aurait la présomption d'essayer, il se débattrait, il ne se laisserait pas faire, refuserait d'être sous le joug d'intentions étrangères. Il accepterait la douleur si elle explosait en lui, mais elle ne permettrait à personne d'obtenir quelque chose _de lui_. Après tout, et cela n'avait été qu'une reconnaissance, Pikapi était parvenu à toucher l'Être de volonté. Sa constance et sa détermination battaient en lui comme un deuxième cœur. Il ne baisserait pas la tête face à ce qui le révoltait.

_Ils_ le comprirent rapidement, ou en avaient pris compte avant même leur arrivée dans cet endroit. Ils ne s'en prirent pas à Pikapi, ne cherchèrent pas lui faire du mal, pas directement, parce que pour eux (et non pas pour ce qu'il avait fait, non pas pour son caractère, sa personnalité ou son essence même, non pas pour ce qu'il _était_), Pikapi était _important_.

La réalisation était indubitablement ironique, après des années passées à être poursuivi par un trio persuadé que sa capture servirait leurs intérêts, mais Pikachu s'aperçut que lui-même ne l'était pas, pour ces gens-là.

(Mais qu'à leurs yeux, il pouvait être utilisé comme un moyen.)

o

o

Ils n'arrivaient pas à s'enfuir.

Pikapi ne trouvait pas comment les faire sortir ; ils continuèrent d'essayer.

o

o

Tout ressemblait à un jeu dont les règles se découvraient peu à peu.

L'univers de Pikachu se resserra autour de cette pièce impersonnelle qu'il n'avait pas le droit de quitter, segmenté par la présence ou l'absence de Pikapi à ses côtés. Il tenait là les deux éléments fondamentaux.

Il ne parvenait pas à définir si Pikapi était réellement libre de ses mouvements, s'il pouvait choisir les moments où il le visitait, mais leur durée était invariablement limitée. Souvent, quelqu'un (les odeurs changeaient constamment) venait interrompre leurs réunions (quand une personne n'était pas là pour les surveiller tout du long). Les scènes étaient familières et nouvelles à la fois, évocatrices à travers leur atmosphère de tous ces instants où ils avaient été menacés, mais différentes dans leurs modalités. Ils étaient habitués à rester ensemble quoiqu'il arrivât, dans les jours ordinaires comme au milieu du danger, ou bien à ne plus se séparer une fois qu'ils s'étaient rejoints. Leurs retrouvailles n'avaient cependant jamais été précédées par la conscience de leur caractère '_éphémère_'. Désormais, Pikachu le notait, leur vie apparaissait constamment suspendue entre attentes et soulagement, et les morceaux s'alternaient, se suivaient et se répétaient presque en rythme, comme si quelqu'un tentait de les forcer à l'appréhender comme une habitude monotone contre laquelle il ne pouvait rien. La seule consolation qu'il trouva fut de constater que Pikapi ne portait aucun signe de maltraitance, n'arborait jamais aucune blessure après leurs éloignements, physiquement, du moins.

Cela, Pikachu le réalisa très tôt, lui était réservé.

Non pas pour ce qu'il faisait lui-même. Pikachu était toujours incapacité, son électricité restait faible et irrégulière, circulant tout juste dans son corps mais dans des proportions trop évasives pour qu'il parvînt à s'en servir afin d'attaquer. La torpeur n'avait pas disparu, elle non plus, et il réussissait tout juste à remuer, sans pouvoir marcher sur ses deux pattes arrière (la droite tardait à guérir et s'affaissait immédiatement sous son poids).

Il aurait vraiment voulu ne pas constater objectivement que, d'après son état présent, il apparaissait et se confirmait comme totalement inoffensif.

Non, pas pour les transgressions qu'il ne commettait pas parce qu'il était incapable de le faire, et ni totalement sans motivation. Le lien de causalité était trop facilement discernable pour ne pas reconnaître le patron invariablement appliqué sur eux.

Quelqu'un exigeait que Pikapi restât là, Pikachu n'était pas autorisé à sorti, Pikapi essayait de trouver un moyen pour leur permettre de s'enfuir, Pikachu ne pouvait plus rien faire pour l'aider, Pikapi tentait quelque chose, et tout se précipitait à nouveau.

o

o

Pikachu crut comprendre que ce que Pikapi était devenu, savait, voulait ou pouvait faire n'était pas ce qui prévalait, pour eux.

Pikapi existait ; c'était l'unique chose qui les intéressait vraiment.

o

o

À chaque fois (elles se répétèrent sans qu'il fût capable de les compter), Pikachu essayait de s'accrocher et refusait de se laisser abandonner, même lorsque sa tête tremblait, autant en réponse aux hurlements angoissés de Pikapi que pour les coups qui pleuvaient sur lui. Il devait (voulait) rester conscient le plus longtemps possible, juste pour rassurer Pikapi, juste pour lui montrer qu'il était encore capable de se relever, qu'il avait encore un espoir de parvenir à répondre aux chocs qui l'immobilisaient, que la situation n'était pas si inhabituelle, qu'il s'agissait presque d'un match _comme avant_, sauf que Pikachu ne parvenait ni à esquiver, ni à se défendre, ni à riposter.

De façon bien trop évidente, ce qu'il subissait n'était pas un combat, presque une exécution. Pikachu n'avait aucune possibilité de gagner. Pour ceux qui orchestraient tout ceci, l'essentiel n'était pas là.

Ce qu'il fallait en retenir, c'était qu'ils l'organisaient seulement sous les yeux de Pikapi, en s'assurant que Pikapi sût que tout ceci arrivait pour ce qu'il avait fait _lui_, pour que Pikapi comprît ce qui se produirait invariablement s'il continuait, et pour qu'il prît les mesures afin de l'éviter à l'avenir, comme s'il était fautif d'avoir voulu leur permettre de s'échapper.

o

o

La rage, les imprécations, les injonctions, l'angoisse, les plaintes, les suppliques et les excuses suivaient ; et après un moment de vide, Pikachu réalisait que les larmes de Pikapi se déversaient sur lui.

o

o

Pikachu rassembla des éléments pour continuer de rechercher la solution qui marcherait. Pikapi le faisait certainement de son côté, les itinéraires qu'il leur avait fait emprunter en courant ne se ressemblaient jamais (ou Pikachu était-il toujours incapable de les reconnaître ?), il redoublait chaque fois plus de prudence (ou les précautions qu'il prenait étaient-elles les mêmes depuis le début ?), et leurs échecs les rapprochaient forcément de la résolution qu'ils visaient.

Tout avait toujours été un duel de volontés. Ils avaient appris à ne pas abandonner.

Son électricité ne revenant pas, Pikachu décida que, pour l'instant, il ne compterait plus sur elle et cesserait d'attendre qu'elle se réactivât lorsque ses forces étaient poussées à bout. Il devait d'abord trouver comment faire disparaître la fatigue qui le paralysait.

La réalisation fut tardive, mais Pikachu s'aperçut à travers un picotement, par instinct ou par déduction incontrôlée, que la nourriture qui apparaissait parfois entre deux phases de sommeil était droguée, ou, du moins, participait à son affaiblissement. Elle lui permettait de récupérer des forces, à sa manière, et il la nécessitait ; mais le bien qu'elle dispensait avait une contrepartie qu'il ne pouvait pas tolérer. Il ne règlerait rien en s'affamant, mais devait pourtant la bouder. Il parvint à le faire comprendre à Pikapi, qui revint d'autres fois pour lui glisser discrètement des aliments sains en remplaçant les autres.

Si une solution de court terme ne marchait pas, ils pouvaient commencer ainsi.

o

o

Le grincement insistant du métal résonnait dans la pièce pendant que Pikapi, tendu et sur la pointe des pieds, dévissait et tirait la grille de la conduite d'aération.

Même s'ils prévoyaient ou tentaient de former une cohérence dans leurs actions, chaque plan était toujours un _maintenant_. Il était hors de question de s'accommoder de ce qu'ils avaient. Ils cherchaient seulement à le tourner à leur avantage, et ce de façon instantanée, dès que bouger Pikachu n'était plus dangereux. À ce moment, Pikachu pouvait marcher : cela suffisait pour essayer de permettre à Pikapi de s'enfuir sans qu'il n'eût rien à protéger.

« Est-ce ça irait ? » demanda Pikapi en le prenant délicatement pour lui faire voir l'ouverture et le petit couloir métallique qui s'enfonçait dans les ténèbres.

Pikachu ferma les yeux, poussa un '_Chaa_' strident qui résonna entre les parois pour s'éloigner en profondeur. Il renifla, dressa les oreilles, se concentra douloureusement sur les informations qu'il récupérait, les mouvements qu'il percevait, créant une projection mentale de ce qu'il y rencontrerait, puis rouvrit ses paupières et fit signe à Pikapi de le faire redescendre sur le sol.

Imiter avait toujours été un jeu qu'il affectionnait. Il modela son visage pour le rendre plus pointu, jeta ses oreilles en arrière, plissa les yeux et allongea son corps.

_Migalos_, communiqua-t-il en imaginant leurs yeux briller dans l'obscurité, cachées, prêtes à attaquer. _Sans doute entraînées. L'air est saturé de leurs toiles, elles s'empiètent les unes sur les autres._

Les sourcils de Pikapi avaient toujours été froncés, mais leur contraction lui donna un air peiné. Pikachu supposa qu'il devait lui-même dégager la même impression.

« Si tu passes par-là », commença Pikapi, lentement, difficilement, « je ne pourrai pas t'aider. Est-ce que tu… est-ce que tu te sens capable de les affronter ? »

'_Oui_', aurait-il voulu répondre, parce qu'ils préféraient toujours affronter l'adversité même quand elle semblait insurmontable, mais les pinces de Migalos cliquetaient dans ses oreilles. Elles ne se contenteraient pas de l'intimider. Elles ne se retiendraient pas. Il le savait.

Pikapi le comprit. Il soupira et s'accroupit pour lui caresser la tête.

« On trouvera autre chose, alors. Tout ira bien. »

Ils ne perdraient jamais un duel de volontés, se répéta Pikachu.

o

o

Dans certains de ses rêves, des ombres dansaient autour de lui et le touchaient parfois, sans qu'il pût protester.

Lorsqu'il sentait la présence de Pikapi, tout allait bien, même si Pikapi courait en l'emportant dans ses bras, même si les pas durs de Pikapi étaient rejoints par d'autres bruits de poursuite, même si Pikachu entendait le cœur de Pikapi battre frénétiquement et son souffle s'accélérer, expulsant partiellement toute l'appréhension que Pikapi portait en lui comme un fardeau étroitement noué.

Une fois, Pikachu fit un rêve qui le glaça dès son commencement.

Pikapi était à l'intérieur et le tenait contre lui, toujours, mais il n'était pas collé au mur, il se dressait – tout en étant acculé par _quelqu'un_. Un grondement sourd faisait vibrer le corps de Pikapi. Sa révolte et sa colère étaient personnelles, ciblées, et le récepteur se trouvait justement en face d'eux.

« On s'en va », affirmait Pikapi, ferme, tranchant, décidé. « Je me fiche de _ça_. Je t'ai pas– je vous ai pas attendu pour vous détester. Je vous dois rien. On n'a aucune raison de rester ici. »

Depuis le début, Pikachu avait haï l'odeur de _l'autre _sans comprendre pourquoi.

Pikachu fit un rêve, une fois, qui le surprit dans sa continuation.

Une des mains de Pikapi ne le tenait pas : elle était serrée autour d'un bout de verre effilé, et Pikachu se rappelait juste que Pikapi ne comptait pas le brandir devant lui dans la posture défensive qu'il avait à présent adoptée. Il ne s'attendait pas non plus au mouvement de poignet de Pikapi, presque provocant, lorsqu'il redirigea l'arme improvisée sur lui-même.

« Qu'est-ce que vous préférez ? » crachait Pikapi au milieu d'un bourdonnement.

Pikachu fit un rêve, une fois, qui le terrorisa (parce que Pikapi ne menacerait jamais consciemment de se faire du mal, _mais parce que Pikapi serait pourtant prêt à–_)

« Et que penses-tu qu'il _lui _arriverait alors ? » susurra la voix plus grave, et les poils de Pikachu se hérissèrent dans une vague de tension impossible à endiguer, sans l'électricité qu'il aurait habituellement projetée par dissuasion. « Il serait inutile. Penses-tu qu'il serait libéré ? Penses-tu qu'il mourrait paisiblement ? Te moques-tu également de ce qui lui arriverait ? »

Pikachu fit un rêve, une fois, où Pikapi ne savait plus respirer.

« Ou bien accepterais-tu de le tuer toi-même, avant, pour être sûr qu'il s'en aille rapidement ? »

Pikachu fit un rêve, une fois, où Pikapi imaginait ce qu'il rejetait, au lieu d'agir.

« Alors fais-le. »

Pikachu fit un rêve, une fois, où Pikapi tremblait et était terrorisé par des idées.

« _Fais-le. _»

Pikachu fit un rêve, une fois, où _l'autre _était enfin trop près : il jaillit des bras de Pikapi pour enfoncer ses crocs dans une chair étrangère.

o

o

Avant d'oublier, Pikachu eut le temps de goûter involontairement le sang que ses dents arrivaient tout juste à faire couler.

Depuis le début, Pikachu avait haï l'odeur de cet _autre _sans comprendre pourquoi. Pikachu ne l'aurait pas tant abhorrée si elle n'avait pas été, au milieu de tous ces cris et cette haine qu'elle portait en elle, traversée par un soupçon de connu, par une fragrance reconnaissable et aimée.

Pikachu ne pouvait tolérer qu'une odeur lui rappelant tant celle de Pikapi ne lui ressemblât que pour mieux en souiller le fond de pureté.

o

o

Il se réveilla et se rendormit tant de fois qu'il fut incapable de distinguer le rêve de ce qui ne l'était plus.

Pikapi lui manquait.

o

o

Pikachu ignorait combien de temps s'était écoulé, lorsqu'ils se revirent enfin.

Pas de larmes ou de douleur particulière pour marquer leurs retrouvailles, juste la dissolution de l'absence fermement ancrée dans chacun d'eux.

« On va sortir, je n'abandonnerai pas, c'est hors de question », murmura Pikapi contre lui, soulagé et toujours déterminé.

Pikachu avait le visage plongé dans sa nuque, profitant pleinement du contact bienheureux que Pikapi lui offrait, aussi réalisa-t-il, avant même d'observer quoi, que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Pikapi ! » cria-t-il comme pour l'avertir, avant de voir dans les yeux de Pikapi que celui-ci _savait_.

Ses cheveux – les mèches qui dansaient, indomptables, le long de sa nuque et lui glissaient sur les épaules lorsqu'ils se baignaient, les mèches que le vent balayait affectueusement lors de leurs voyages, les mèches qui virevoltaient dans les airs lorsque Pikapi bondissait ou sautait, les mèches qui s'étalaient autour de sa tête lorsqu'ils s'endormaient – avaient été écourtés.

La lèvre de Pikapi trembla avant qu'il ne pinçât sa bouche. Il plissa son visage, décidé.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Ils repousseront. On va sortir d'ici. »

Pikapi nota, à ce moment, que ses répétitions ressemblaient à un refrain que Pikapi entamait mécaniquement, comme pour se persuader lui-même de son contenu.

o

o

Cela faisait plusieurs fois déjà, mais Pikachu le réalisa tardivement : plus d'odeurs de voyages, Pikapi ne portait plus ses anciens vêtements.

o

o

Les tentatives d'évasion ne s'arrêtèrent pas, mais Pikachu observa ce qu'il y avait entre chacune d'elles. Pikapi craignait de s'affadir, crut-il comprendre à travers ses élans de dynamisme fabriqués brusquement et sans fondement – presque artificiels, comme s'il se forçait. Pikapi prenait des mesures. Pikachu voulut comprendre.

Ils ne mangeaient plus ensemble, ne dormaient plus ensemble (ne pouvaient plus veiller sur le sommeil de l'autre), ne _vivaient _plus ensemble. Pikachu ignorait ce qu'il se passait au-delà des portes de la pièce, ignorait comment Pikapi était traité, ce qu'on lui disait, si on lui réclamait quelque chose. Il pouvait seulement voir Pikapi s'assombrir peu à peu, enchaîné par le sillon d'un rouage qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à rompre ou à transgresser définitivement.

Ils devaient partir ; mais aucun d'eux ne trouvait comment.

o

o

Un jour, Pikapi revint vers lui en pleurant.

Le dégoût envers lui-même qu'il dégageait étouffa Pikachu, et il put seulement l'appeler, encore et encore, donnant des coups de museau contre son torse pour chasser le sentiment qui n'avait pas le droit de faire tant de mal à Pikapi, pendant que celui-ci criait et sanglotait contre lui.

Ce fut en posant ses joues contre la surface du vêtement que Pikachu réalisa que le noir était celui d'un uniforme teinté d'un symbole rouge.

o

o

Pikachu avait compris qu'à l'extérieur, d'autres avaient pensé qu'ils pouvaient décider à la place de Pikapi, qu'ils pouvaient imposer le comportement que Pikapi devait adopter, _comment _(qui) Pikapi aurait dû être, et qu'ils s'étaient donné les moyens de mettre tout ceci en application.

Gronder et cracher et crier et griffer et mordre et frapper une menace physique était aisé. Pikachu, tout comme Pikapi, pouvait le faire si on lui en laissait la possibilité, même si la douleur accompagnait ou suivait l'action, parce qu'une défaite ponctuelle apportait toujours un résultat (_Je n'abandonnerai pas_).

Mais Pikachu ne savait pas combattre les fantômes et les idées.

o

o

Au début, Pikapi avait été prompt à enlever l'uniforme qu'on le forçait parfois à porter, à se débarrasser du haut noir à lettre rouge. Il l'abandonnait sur le sol, les plis du tissu cachant le symbole ignominieux, et Pikapi redevenait pur et libre, frissonnant de froid mais libéré de ce costume qui l'emprisonnait. Pikachu venait se lover contre son torse, plus pour leur offrir un contact réconfortant que pour le réchauffer avec son corps, ils fermaient les yeux, et noyés dans la présence de l'autre, il n'avait aucun mal à s'imaginer être dans cet extérieur qui avait accueilli leur voyage.

_(Près d'un lac ; ils viennent de se baigner, de jouer avec d'autres membres de l'équipe, ou peut-être de s'entraîner, la différence est un peu vague, ils se sont tellement amusés ; un vent frais s'est levé, mais ils s'étirent tous contre l'herbe pour profiter des derniers instants du jour, même si le soleil est loin et que l'ombre les recouvre ; une amie de Pikapi parle et Pikapi marmonne paresseusement sa réponse, des odeurs de nourriture flottent dans l'air, promesse d'un repas de roi où ils mangeront tous ensemble…)_

La porte s'ouvrait, et l'illusion se brisait à nouveau.

o

o

La fatigue prit d'autres formes, à son tour, et l'abattement n'avait rien de familier, rien de chaleureux. Pikachu notait, essayait de rallumer une étincelle, mais comme pour ses joues sans électricité, ses tentatives n'aboutissaient pas.

Au début, Pikapi était convaincu que tout s'arrangerait, que ce qu'il détestait s'arrêterait, que ceux qu'il haïssait finiraient par regretter tout ceci. Même quand il se révoltait, affichait sa défiance ou crachait et mordait par provocation (même quand chaque geste et chaque parole _déplacés _était ensuite ancré dans la chair de Pikachu sous forme d'attaques, de griffes et de crocs), Pikachu arrivait à ne pas perdre espoir. Parce que Pikapi ne capitulait pas.

Les premiers temps (heures ? jours ? semaines ? … ?), Pikapi faisait tout pour montrer ses désaccords. Pikachu sentait son dégoût et sa colère jaillir, même quand il mordait sa langue pour se forcer à ne pas répliquer ; mais maintenant, sa mâchoire semblait se délier à mesure qu'il se laissait noyer.

o

o

Ce jour-là, Pikapi se contenta de s'asseoir à côté de lui, sans le toucher, mais il lui sourit et l'écouta :

…

o

o

Ce jour-là, Pikapi s'effondra et ferma les yeux, devant lui, sans l'inviter à le rejoindre.

o

o

Ce jour-là, Pikapi n'était pas là.

o

o

Ce jour-là, Pikapi se recroquevilla sur lui-même, sans le regarder ne serait-ce qu'une fois.

o

o

_Le soleil se couche, tranquillement, au bout des prairies douces en contrebas. Adossés contre un arbre, sur une colline bordant la forêt qu'ils viennent de traverser, ils regardent les rayons caresser le paysage, réconfortés par leurs dernières chaleurs. Le vent tiède apporte mille-et-une odeurs, bouscule les feuilles qui les surplombent, transporte des aigrettes qui filent dansantes autour d'eux._

_Pikachu saute sur les genoux de son humain pour s'y installer, se délecte des caresses de Pikapi, de l'affection que ses mains seules savent lui communiquer, reçoit des murmures et un sourire fatigué, puis contemple Pikapi s'endormir tandis que le soleil lui réchauffe le dos._

_Il aime ces débuts de voyage, ces instants où ils ne sont que tous les deux ; il aime ce 'ils' qui se crée invariablement, il aime avaler la route en sachant que tous ceux qu'ils rencontreront seront découverts en même temps, que chaque adition viendra se souder à eux. Ils sont gonflés d'espoir, fixent leur futur dans leur présent en emportant leur passé avec eux, ils commencent leur course sans qu'il ne soit jamais question de s'arrêter. Ils sont euphoriques et libres, et savourent des moments calmes, des paysages ou des aventures qu'eux seuls savent trouver._

_Pikachu s'enroule sur lui-même et ferme les yeux, souriant, pour profiter de l'instant._

_Dans ses rêves, il n'a pas besoin de rêver._


End file.
